Episode 01 (Wars)
is the first episode of the Danball Senki Wars anime adaptation. It aired on 3rd April 2013. Summary Arata Sena finally arrives and leaves a boat and accompanies Hikaru Hoshihara towards Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy. They are later introduced to the class by Reina Mito and is led towards the shocking Second World underground. Haruki Izumo then arrives and gives the two a temporary LBX and they start a match on the underground LBX battlefield. Plot The episode starts with foreshadowing of Episode 4. The year is 2055. The new protagonist, Arata arrived on Kamui Island. When Arata looked around he notices how old the buildings look. A boy, with the name Hoshihara Hikaru, told him that it's emulating the townscape of the 1960s. Arata asked Hikaru if he's also heading for Kamui Daimon. Hikaru answers that he is and walks forward. Arata follows him. In front of the gate of Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy, they talked about the requirements for the admission to the school; winning at least three official tournaments. Hikaru said that Arata achieved his third victory just last month, thanks to to a slip-up from his opponent. The device, Hikaru has, stores data from every official tournament. Arata asked about Hikaru's achievements. He answer that he has seven victories and he's late because of Artemis. Arata remembered that he was champion of last year's Artemis. Hikaru teased Arata with knowing that he lost in the prelims. At the gate they were identified and were told to leave their LBXs, CCMs and other portable devices there. In the homeroom of class 2-5, they were introded to their new class by their teacher, Mito Reina. After class was over, they both were told to follow Mito. On their way Mito explained War Time to them. Behind a big gate, secured by an authentication system, was their battlefield: Second World. It's a replica of the earth. They simulate war with LBXs here. They arrived in a control pod room from where they control their LBXs. Arata and Hikaru became member of the First Platoon under Izumo Haruki's command. Haruki brought two DC Offenser and CCMs for Arata and Hikaru. Their LBXs are being transported through a Craft Carrier. During the flight Mito explained Operation Seize Oasis 3 to the three. The enemy was Rossius. They descended their LBXs in Oasis 3. Hikaru and Arata disobeyed Haruki's orders and Arata ended up damaging his unit's hands. After the last unit of Rossius moved back at the 1st gate, Arata chased it and ended up being trapped by Rossius. The Second Platoon took the flag and thus the ownership over Oasis 3 transfered from Rossius to Jenock. All units under Rossius had to leave Oasis 3. Jenock's goal was accomplished. Jin sat in the observation room of Kamui Daimon at the end of the episode. Major Events *The Second World is shown. *Arata Sena and Hikaru Hoshihara join the Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy. *Haruki Izumo gives Arata and Hikaru the temporary LBX's; DC Offenser. *A shadowed figure of Jin Kaidou is shown at the end of the episode. Missions *'Operation Seize Oasis 3' Debut Characters *'Arata Sena' *'Hikaru Hoshihara' *'Reina Mito' *'Haruki Izumo' *'Yuno Kashima' *'Sakuya Hosono' *'Jin Kaidou' (Wars Debut) *'Gendou Isogai' (Not emphasized) *'Renjirou Ayabe' (Not emphasized) *'Catherine Ruth' (Not emphasized) *'Hanako Sonoyama' (Not emphasized) *'Kiyoka Sendou' (Not emphasized) *'Kaito Fuujin' (Not emphasized) *'Rikuya Tougou' (Not emphasized) *'Kouta Asahina' (Not emphasized) *'Akito Tanishita' (Not emphasized) *'Shin Yamana' (Not emphasized) *'Bunta Arashiyama' (Not emphasized) *'Taiga Hamasaki' (Not emphasized) *'Tadashi Fukino' (Not emphasized) *'Seiryuu Kishikawa' (Not emphasized) *'Nozomi Sasagawa' (Not emphasized) *'Rinko Namino' (Not emphasized) LBXs *'DC Offenser' *'Gunther' *'Glerior' *'Lucifer' (Wars Debut) *'Achilles Deed' (Wars Debut) Platoons *'First Platoon' *'Second Platoon' (Not emphasized) *'Third Platoon' (Not emphasized) *'Fourth Platoon' (Not emphasized) *'Fifth Platoon' (Not emphasized) Locations *'Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy' *'Kamui Island' *'Second World' *'Oasis 3' Navigation Category:Danball Senki Wars Episodes